


Too late

by orphan_account



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Angst, Between Season 2 and 3, F/M, I love these partners, Missing Scene, My OTP, They were endgame and done wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first time writing angst for them, at least this much angst. My grammar is terrible but I tried my best. I do not own any of these characters. But Dana Delany owns my ass and so does ABC.





	Too late

The hospital was a safe zone for her once. And even after her career as a neurosurgeon ended it continued to be so. That was until she was frequently visiting for her loved ones. And now sitting and staring at the pattern of the couch below her, it would never be home again. This hospital or any other. The medics had insisted that take care of her hand, and she refused. He was what mattered. The adrenaline in her body was high enough she didn't feel the pain, and she was pretty sure the gun caused her paresthesia to kick in. But all she cared about was him. Wilson was threatening her and the only two people she could think about was Lacey and him. Her mind flipped the pages between the two. And all she felt for him, was regret. Megan had mended her relationship with Lacey, but she didn't want to lose her, not like she lost David. But she had yelled at him, they had fought. The red head had her eyes stuck on the pattern, following it. It was the only thing keeping her sane. The rest of the team was spread around her but only Kate dared speak to her. They all hurt, but none of them could understand her hurt. Yes, Peter was her partner. Yes, the last thing she said to him was terrible. Yes, he had saved her life. Yes, she was the reason he was more than likely not going to make it out of this surgery. Yes, she would have to face his sisters in a few hours. No, he was not just her friend. In all her 5 years of the divorce her first friend was Peter. He was there, for morale support, for help with Lacey, he was someone she could bounce off of at work, he was her rock. He was the one person that she loved and never told, and now will never get to tell. She kept racking her brain going over their few years together. Megan was a hard ass, never taking orders, never giving up even if it meant danger, never having time for herself, and not listening to people about practically anything. Everyone saw that. But only Peter had seen past it, around it, saw the real her. The once god that was stripped of her ability to be so, who had her flesh and blood ripped from her arms, whose body gave up on her. He saw her. And she could feel it. When their hands lightly brushed, when they walks so close to each other they overlapped, when he invited her out to get her away from work. And how the last thing he did was save her life. Rain had been beating on the glass of the window behind her for a while now, she lost track of time, at first it each drop sounded like a gunshot, and she kept seeing him standing there, the that Egyptian embalming tool penetrating his abdomen. That was all it was over and over again, until the raindrops started looking like blood. Some might have said it was a relief from hearing the gunshot, but it wasn't. Because shooting Wilson meant she had to face the terror in which was Peter. His blue eyes weren't a resemblance of the ocean. His skin wasn't what she could call radiant, in fact it was already blue. And the blood pooling under him and around her legs. That wasn't the way she was supposed to hold him. But she was, and she was begging him not to go. 'Lacey needs someone to mend the gap between up when something goes wrong.' Meant. 'I need help because everything you say about my relationship with Lacey is write.'. And the one that burned coming out, 'What would Dani want?' Which really meant, 'I need you because even when you had Dani you still cared for me, I need you. Because I love you.' Megan hated the thought of needing someone but when that someone was Peter it was quite repulsive as when it was someone else. In fact it wasn't repulsive at all, it was - "Mom?" Green eyes finally turned from the window. The team was standing with a surgeon. How long had she been thinking, staring into nothing? Green orbs quickly moved to her brunette child. Completely missing Todd. Megan hoped she didn't look as weak and down as she felt. Her hair a mess, blood on her hands still some on her face, plenty of Peter's on her legs and hands. "You were crying." Her daughter mumbled. And tears on her cheeks. Lacey was a smart girl, she could put two and two together. Megan's 13 year old child wiped the tears from her cheeks, and laid a shaky kiss on the woman's head. The brunette was scared like hell, but mostly worried. Megan could see it, and it made her hurt a bit more. Because it meant that not only had she fallen for Peter, needed and loved him. She had dragged Lacey with her. Megan could see it in her eyes, and she could feel it in the way her daughter sat on the small space of the couch beside her and wrapped her arms around her. It was the only contact she had accepted in nearly 3 hours. Only person she had talked too. "I tried Lace. I should have tried harder." The air bubble stuck in her throat burst when she spotted the team looking at her. Because the way their heads hung and the way they all looked at her like she had just lost the love of her told her he had not made it. And after 5 years of hiding from them she could not any more. Because she had just lost the only man she ever truly and honestly loved. A monstrous sob felt her lips and she gripped her hands so tight, Todd feared she'd break their daughter. Such a well kept and secretive person, which such a strong demeanor. It all faded right there. Because the pain of the glass cutting her hand, was multiple as what was left of her unhurt heart shattered, and it would take way longer than 3 months to stitch it up. But she would have it bandaged because everyone had seen her pain. Megan didn't let go of her daughter for another hour, and Lacey didn't let go of her either. Peter's family was in and out. And his sisters and Kate decided Megan deserved a proper goodbye. It was her partner after all. Lacey was getting tired and had positioned herself in her mother's lap. Megan's sobbing was mental, each breath burned felt like her heart was shattering again. And she tried her hardest not to show it especially after sobbing for an hour. Megan's eyes were closed because everything around her made her pain worse. Her head leaned against her daughter's. Someone touched her arm, and called her name. It was her boss. She didn't want to look, but she knew Kate wouldn't stop. Others would but she wouldn't. And she didn't have the energy to indeed argue with her. Opening her eyes, adjusting to the light. They were bloodshot, bags already under them, she looked the farthest from the Doctor Megan Hunt everyone was intimidated by. The first thing she saw was Kate, and then another blonde, "Nancy?" She had met Peter's sisters. And had an eye for remembering people. The woman nodded and Megan gulped. The doctor did not realize Kate still had her hand on her until she moved it. Megan flinched, causing Lacey to stir. "Megan, we all think you should go see Pe-." Kate interrupted and it really did save Megan. "him." The brunette in her lap looked to her, "I can come with you." Her voice evident that she almost asleep. Megan was surprised, her daughter wanted her to see him. And so did everyone else apparently. They were standing a distance away, looking at her. The doctor had never felt so trapped the only place to properly get away would be in the room with Him. Cameras were downstairs, home meant her mother, the office meant memories and her car was not even an option. Slowly she nodded not looking at anyone, in fact her eyes were on the emergency exit sign as if she wanted to dart. Lacey spoke for her, but it took a moment the girl, obviously like her mother, didn't trust her voice. "She w-will go. " The other to woman nodded and Kate said the number on the room, Megan didn't hear it. Everything felt like it was falling down on her. But she was willing to let it happen. Not that she wanted it to, but that she was willing. Weight lifted from her and she turned to see her daughter trying to stand. Megan cracked a smile because of it, mentally. Her daughter was trying to protect her, smile quickly vanishing, from herself. The woman tried not to show that her mood had dropped worse. With everything in the last few hours her body had failed to function properly. Her organs felt like they would explode. The heart still felt like glass, only now the shards had rubbed her hard enough they were digging in. Megan moved in an attempt to sit up. She did sit up but was dizzy. She didn't show it , other than her tight grip on the couch cushions. Standing and doing her best to keep her usual regal composure. Heels and a mental breakdown didn't go good together. Not noticing what was happening until a male, big male caught her. "Take the heels off, Megan." It wasn't Ethan, but Curtis wouldn't dare give her an order. Picking her eyes up from the floor she saw it was Bud. And all she could do was nod. She had been falling and he caught her. Grabbing the arm that was holding hers, she leaned pulling off her heels off. Standing she was utterly shorter than him. Put then pulled away, she could stand own her own now. And the man moved away. "437". Lacey, the room number. The floor would be cold to anyone else but her body was already so cold, the tile was warm. One step at a time. Each feeling like a ton. She made it to the room. With only Lacey to accompany her, the tears came again. But the sobbing was gone. The sobbing came with her heart breaking, the tears were memories and wishes, regrets. Megan's steps were slow but the more she let herself get sucked into her mind, the slower her steps got. "Mom?" Eyes looked to the source. "It's the next door." She froze. "Do you really want to do this?". No she didn't, but she wouldn't make it to the funeral, it would hurt too much, "I have too." The door was cracked. She could see that behind the brunette. "I just have to Lace." Lacey knew, they all did. But of course Megan was the last to admit it, and now it was too late. This time her feet moved without her permission. Heading to the room. Stopping just before it, "I will stay right here until you call me." Moving again. Her hand own its own accord. The door moving lightly. The curtain made it impossible to stand at the door and see. As much as it hurt, something inside her still wanted to do this. Pushing the curtain back her eyes on the ground. It would take her a moment before the looked up. She knew it would. Her mind had to wrap itself up before it took another beating. Her hands clamped together, but when she looked up and saw him. Her paresthesia kicked in. She tried rubbing them out. This time she didn't freeze her heart did. It didn't skip a beat, speed up or slow down. It stopped. Least it felt like it. But her legs kept going, and she kept trying to massage the feeling back into her hands. Breathing felt hard, but tears were no longer falling. Sitting down on the bed, reaching for his hand even if she knew she wouldn't really be able to hold it. But as soon as she made contact with his skin, no matter how cold he already was, her hands were no longer numb. They had gotten used to the feeling of him massaging them and so had she. Megan had seen many of people that saw their loved one in the hospital. Many of them looked peaceful. But he didn't. Because he had been in pain. And it was all her fault. "Thank you. For all of it." To speak she couldn't look at his face, so she looked at his hand. Pulling his hand to her cheek. "I miss you." Her words were smothered by his skin. She barely kissed his palm. Before looking back up at him. Forcing back sobs, as her lips trembled. "Why did you have to do it, why couldn't you have stayed at the party? Why do you insist on helping me, being there for me? It didn't need it, deserve it. I just needed you." Her own words surprised her. Megan had never admitted to needing someone. Their help maybe but them. No. But she needed him. Closing her eyes, she was supposed to have this conversation with him alive. Speaking became hard again. There was someone waiting to come in. Lacey was pushing them back. Megan needed to say her goodbyes and leave she couldn't handle it anymore. Inhaling deeply, thinking. Completely going against her mind, doing what her heart wanted. And had wanted for so long. Closing her eyes and laying a gentle kiss to his dead lips. The tears on her cheek, falling off onto his. Pulling away with a simple whimper, and laying his hand down forcing herself to exit. Not looking, Lacey had been peaking in. And she hated to know what her mother was able to see coming out. "I'm sorry." Megan looked up at her daughter, this apology was about more than Peter and she could see that. Wiping her face preparing herself to met whatever she was about to face. Megan pushed the door open, giving Peter a sad look over her shoulder. Try as she may she didn't have much of a facade now. But when she looked back, there was Aiden. And she thought she would collapse. Her heart sped up. And she just stared. "You okay love?" He moved forward to embarrass her and that was the final straw. She pushed him away, speeding back down the hall to the waiting room. The hall felt like a never ending tunnel and Aiden was the ghost chasing her, only he hadn't moved. Bud and Kate came close enough into perspective, she started running. It was now her skirt causing her problems and she just gave up. Falling to the ground. Whimpering, curling into a ball. This was all too much. Everyone was calling her name, but she couldn't hear them. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her vision was blurry from tears and exhaustion. Her whip had been her car accident the first time, this was her whip this time only she no longer had bone marrow. Her body hurt in places it shouldn't have. . And finally her body had enough, blackness took over. But she knew as it was coming that when she woke, it would all come rushing back.Yes usually the hospital was home, but it could no longer be.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be lovely. This is a one shot not an entire fic. But if you all like this then I may make a multi fandom fic!


End file.
